1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors. Specially, the present invention provides an electrical connector that comprises hybrid standoffs for supporting an Intergraded circuit (IC) module when said IC module is mounted in the electrical connector under an external force.
2. Background of the Invention
Land Grid Array (LGA) electrical connectors are widely used in the art of electron for electrically connecting an IC module to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). Such arts have been disclosed in “Nonlinear Analysis Helps Design LGA Connectors” (Connector Specifier, February 2001). Some typical LGA connectors generally comprise an insulative housing embedded with a number of contacts, which are also disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,105; 5,344,334 and 7,044,746.
Chinese Patent No. 2891336 discloses a LGA electrical connector relating to the present invention. The LGA electrical connector comprises an insulative housing embedded with a number of contacts. The insulative housing has a conductive region formed by peripheral walls for supporting an IC module, and a number of contact receiving passageways are formed in the conductive region for receiving corresponding contacts. The conductive region also has an upper plane for mating with said IC module. At least one positioning standoff is arranged between the conductive regions and said peripheral walls, which is used for supporting said IC module so as to distribute the pressure from the IC module and prevent the contact from excessive deformation under said pressure. In another word, the at least one positioning standoff acts a role of an auxiliary supporting member.
However, in the depicted conventional electrical connectors, said positioning standoffs are usually integrally molded with the insulative housing by an injected art.
Thus, when the connector is formed, contacts are inserted in a column-row configuration on the housing of the electrical connector. In addition, when the industry trend is to obtain highest quantity of contacts on the electrical connector, a larger external force is needed to provide an enough pressure ensuring proper mate between the IC and the insulative housing. Under that condition, the plastic standoff will be damaged because of its limited strength, further making the contacts under a larger pressure than designed. As a result, risk of shorting of the contacts is increased.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an electrical connector having a better positioning manner for supporting the IC module.